


K-o-K

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [20]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Nerd TF, V-Tuber Simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mordred, stuck with nothing better to do, ends up stumbling on a stream featuring a girl that looks like her Father. But so much cuter that she just can't stop herself from devoting every living and breathing moment to her.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 2





	K-o-K

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 10.

“Why can’t there be anything to do when we don’t have to deal with Human History!?”

An annoyed shout echoed through a lone room in Chaldea, belonging to one bratty Knight that had absolutely nothing to do due to the lack of singularities to fix. Something that had been bothering her for the last few weeks, but only just came to a head now that she got to hear it straight from her Master’s mouth.

“‘Until we see any changes in the timeline, everyone is to stay on standby.’ Stay on standby my aching ass!” Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, shouted as she did her best not to flip the table where she kept her breakfast. She was upset. She was furious!

She hadn’t seen combat in weeks! She hadn’t given Clarent any blood, she hadn’t gotten the chance to spar against her Father and get humiliated by her! Yes, that last part was important because it was what drove her to go down this path in the first place! She needed that sting, it was better than just wasting away in a dinky room and getting absolutely nothing done!

If she could just go out and have something to do. Something to smash. Hell, she’d even be the punching bag if that meant she got some action! She just needed SOMETHING to do, something to keep her mind off the boredom that was busy destroying her mind from the inside.

Mordred took a deep breath as she collapsed on the bed, slowly grabbing the ‘phone’ that Da Vinci had given her to try and keep her busy. Well, the fifth of them. The last four she destroyed in angry bursts of boredom, or out of sheer anger from losing the small games that were installed on it. How was she supposed to know how to steer that damned snake!?

She had to find something to do. Something that might get her mind off all this terrible stuff. Something like…

...What’s this advert on the screen? Something about a King of Knights… Father?

Mordred’s eyes lit up as she immediately clicked the advertisement. Was it her Father wanting to smash against her? Or did she have an apology in mind after everything the two had gone through? Whatever it was, it was definitely something she needed to see.

“Heeeeey everyone! K-o-K here!”

The obnoxiously positive voice that echoed from the screen, and the image of her Father wearing a much more casual outfit that almost made her look like her younger version… Was not what she had expected in the slightest.

Why would her Father ever use a voice that high pitched? Why would she throw out peace signs like she was some sort of idol? And why would she ever act girly? She nearly had her tits out for god’s sake!

...AND WHY COULDN’T SHE CLICK AWAY?

Mordred tried to stop herself from looking at the version of her Father that was giggling away after making a terrible joke. The version of her Father that smiled from ear to ear as she plotted to take down one of her allies in some game… The version of her Father that smiled in general.

Something about that brimming positivity was rubbing off on her. It was making her a little excited. She could just imagine her being there with her, sitting right at her side, talking about all these things that were happening on screen.

“Fathe-” The blonde Knight muttered as her heart started spilling over, the emotions too hard to keep under control. But it didn’t feel right to call that version of her Father. She was too nice. Too bright. And she said her name already…

Mordred bit her lip. She understood the name. She just didn’t think it fit her. But at the same time, if that wasn’t Father, then the name wouldn’t matter. Because it wasn’t the same stoic horror that was her Father…

“K-... K-o-K!” The Knight cried out. It felt good to call her that. It felt so good calling her by her real name. Not that stupid Artoria name, ‘cuz that girl on screen wasn’t Artoria. She was so, so much better than her. Like, ten lightyears better..!

The now-blushing girl giggled as she started repeating the name. “K-o-K… K-o-K! K-o-K!” She kept on repeating, almost like it was some sort of cheer. A cheer for her favorite girl! K-o-K!

“Okay, everyone! Remember, if you want me to send you a special message on stream, you gotta make sure you pay up. I know people call you guys paypiggies, but that’s so wrong! You’re my little Knights of the Round Wallet, that’s a much better name for you!” K-o-K’s words echoed from the phone as her stream continued playing, the infinitely better Artoria giggling as she winked towards her audience.

Mordred felt her heart pierced by that wink. The girl that looked like her Father was such an angel, despite everything she asked her and the audience to do. If she had the sense of mind to think of her as anything but a much better version of her Father, she would’ve probably seen through this tactic.

But she couldn’t. There was no way for her to. And so, she put the phone down. And dashed out of her room, a single thing on her mind.

After thoroughly tenderizing her Master in the name of K-o-K, she returned to her room. With two wallets in her hands, and plenty of credit cards stored in both sides. She had all the money she could possibly need. And all of it was going straight to that wonderful blonde that kept saying such nice things to her over the screen.

Thankfully, K-o-K was still streaming. So she was still on time. She could input all those nice numbers and max out every single credit card, just so that her beloved K-o-K could bless her with a special message.

“W-Wow! Oh geez, that’s a big donation straight from…” K-o-K paused as she slowly twisted her smile into a grin. “Gee, Mo-Mo? You’ve really splurged on me, haven’t you?” The blonde streamer giggled.

Just hearing that giggle was enough to send ripples straight through Mordred, her cheeks flushing bright red as she started panting, not noticing the freckles that were making their way across her cheeks.

She didn’t realize it, but that thing on the phone, that V-Tuber that looked like her Father, was much more than a simple thing she could watch. It had power over people. And the more they donated, the more she could change them.

If she could look at her body and actually see something off about it, she would’ve realized that her armor and her casual clothes had turned into nothing more than a pair of suspenders and a plaid polo shirt, the nerdiest outfit known to man. She even had a couple of wide-framed glasses, just to make her look even more ridiculous.

She was lucky that K-o-K stopped at just making her look nerdy. If she went the whole mile and added braces, there was no way that anybody was going to take her seriously ever again. Not that she’d want to be taken seriously. Because she was nothing more than a good simp for her V-Tuber, her beloved K-o-K!

“That’s the spirit, Mo-Mo! I can always count on my dorky little Knight of the Round Wallet!” The giggling from the screen was all the encouragement that ‘Mo-Mo’ needed. A nerd like her that didn’t know any better, the kind that hadn’t had proper human interaction in eons, felt nothing but delight as she listened to that sweet voice.

Mo-Mo let out a brief moan as she squished her thighs together. They had gotten quite a bit bigger, though considering her diet consisted of the sleaziest snacks that chump change could buy, it wasn’t surprising. If anything, it was just what she needed. It meant that she could keep herself from pushing her hand down there so she could save herself for K-o-K..!

“K-o-K! K-o-K!” The nerdified Knight let out several devoted chants in a row, her body trembling. Just the sound of her name was enough to make her get close to cumming. It meant everything to such a simping nerd like her. . If she was lucky and she did enough background work for K-o-K, the V-Tuber said that she’d do a private ASMR file that would serve as her lone reward. And that was the only thing she’d get, but that was all that she needed!

Of course, Mordred was painfully unaware that not a lot of time had passed since she started simping for this virtual creation. But that wasn’t important. Because her mind had fallen prey to it. If her mind had to accelerate and imagine everything was much more intense than it really was, just to make sure that the digital being was satisfied, then that was what she was going to do.

After what felt like an eternity, after what felt like hours upon hours coding away at whatever K-o-K told her to do, the thick nerd let out a sigh of relief as she saw the message pop up in her inbox. She knew exactly what it was. She had been waiting for it. K-o-K had blessed her-

“Please send your Saint Graph over. Then you’ll get your reward.”

The message that sat in her inbox was brief, but potent. And she didn’t even think twice before doing what it said, reaching into her very self as she pulled out a very crummy looking and honestly very small light…

She swore she could hear a very demented giggle, as if she had just fallen into a trap. But that couldn’t be right. K-o-K was her beloved! Her one and only! She meant the world to her! She wouldn’t do anything bad with that thing that served as a testament to her existence…

Mo-Mo shook her head as she waited and waited for the message to pop up. Waited for that reward. Waited to get the sweet words pouring through her ears and bring her the pleasure that she had been hoping for.

But she didn’t get it. Only another message. “Sorry, Mo-Mo! You’re not important anymore, but maybe if you get me more cash!” Alongside a winking emoji that barely resembled the girl that she had been this devoted to.

...Even that was enough for her. She just had to devote herself further. That was all. Taking things from other Servants and making them K-o-K’s was just the right thing to do. Because that’s what she asked of her. And that meant that she had to do it. There was no other option!

Mo-Mo got up, wheezing a bit thanks to her terrible physical condition. Nerds like her that simped all day weren’t meant to walk around. But if it meant that she could go grab cash from her fellow Servan- Nerds, like she was the top simp on the block, then she had to. There was literally no other option.

She’d go buly the other Nerds. Probably stuff them between her thighs until they couldn’t breathe. Then she’d take their wallets and devote it all to K-o-K. And even if she’d get rejected again, that was fine. She’d just do it again and again until she got the answer she craved. Until she got the love that she deserved!

Of course, she’d never get it. Nor would Mordred as a concept exist again, not after the Saint Graph was done being altered by the digital entity. Only Mo-Mo the overly obsessed nerd would exist from this point forward. A nerd that would do anything for her K-o-K. To the point of making her exist if she ever manifested in a time where she didn’t.

With the V-Tuber’s continued existence ensued, and a nerd so thoroughly wrapped around her pinky finger, she was satisfied. Her stream shut down as she waited for the Simp to return…

And if she was lucky, the Simp would’ve spread her good word, leading to many more Simps joining her stream soon. All to shout out one name in utterly devoted unison…

“K-o-K!”


End file.
